The Rise of The Forgotten Era
by A New Challenger
Summary: Sentient beings are beings with consciousness, sentience, or in some contexts life itself, composed of the five aggregates, or skandhas: matter, sensation, perception, mental formations and consciousness. Creatures are animals supposedly as distinct from sentient beings. We all know these things, but which is better than the other is the question. The answer lies in this story.


**This is a new story I made just for the sake of sharing my imagination. I don't own anything in this chapter that's based off of** **Barry Sonnenfeld's Dinosaurs Vs. Aliens, except a very few number of creatures and maybe the change of some words compared to the original.**

* * *

 _ **Planet Earth, Paleozoic, The Forgotten Era...**_

"... _Sfgjodngojdskjfm_... _Dindwdngvus_... _Sofgunsug- Om and it_... _Aifnu- Commander Kit!_... _It's him!_... _I think he's dead!_... _Commander Kit, can you hear us?!_... _Commander Kit!_ "

 ** _A handful of years before "Commander Kit's" death..._**

A sun shines on a life-thriving planet made of green and blue, like something puked on a blue ball, but it was beautiful regardless.

" _Report on Planet X. Scout Commander Kit recording: By the time we reached the blue planet, we were out of fuel... and out of hope. More than half of our population lost to starvation, or sickness during the 5 generations of The Great Migration. As the west engine, a third of four great turbines, failed, there was nowhere left to go. We had no choice. We were a species sliding down the razor's edge, to extinction. Our culture, our achievements, everything we ever lived or died for - all that beauty and meaning could so easily have been lost. So I leave this record for those who survived The End of Worlds. This confession. This warning._ "

At a location of the planet, 2 long-neck animals reared their heads up and roared. One of them is a Parasaura (Jurassic World: The Game) while the other is a Ankylodocus (Jurassic World: The Game). Despite the difference of the species, they both have many tribal necklaces, tribal-made frills akin to that of dreamcatchers, and tribal markings of yellow, blue, and red. With them are a Pachycerotops (Jurassic World: The Game), another Parasaura, and a young Giganocephalus (Jurassic World: The Game). They were all running from an erupting volcano, it's crimson lava burning anything it touches while its smoke stains the clean, blue sky.

" _We did what we had to do... and I challenge you all to say: You wouldn't do the same. But that doesn't mean we were right._ "

A Pteracuda (SyFy) screeches as it sailed through the air with a Bunnysaurus Rex (Dino Squad) couple below.

" _And yes, it was me. I was the one who found the blue planet. I brought us here, so I suppose the responsibility for what happened began with me. Though I like to think, 'Maybe I'm just dodging guilt', but I like to think that there are some things that we do. Not for ourselves, but for others. For the collective._ "

A tribal-armored Ultimasaurus (Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect), a bone-armor-headed Dilophospinus (Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect), a bone-armored Pachyvenator (Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect), and a hot-headed Alangasaurus (Jurassic World: The Game) rookie with bone tusks tied to its head stomped through the lands.

" _Our people._ "

A Spinoraptor (Jurassic World: The Game) roars at them to get their attention with a Metrialong (Jurassic World: The Game) beside it.

" _Our leaders._ "

The tribal Theropod warriors walk beside it and looked to where the raptor duo's problem was.

" _Our survival. No opposition at all might have made these easier, but who said the Universe will give us what we want... without a little hardship along the way. No matter who we think we are, or how important, we encounter obstacles in our path we don't expect._ "

Meters away from them, a 3-toed foot stomped boom-ingly.

" _We must face the fact that something, or someone, standing in the way of what we want._ "

A bloodied Carnoraptor (Jurassic World: The Game) corpse laid below the killer as many would swear they heard a ghostly, haunting, high-pitch screech of great agony.

" _And **they** had ideas of their own._ "

An Indominus Rex (Jurassic World) with a missing eye scrunches its faces up in an aggressive way of intimidation.

" _We did not, in that initial approach, consider this a clash of cultures._ "

The raptors and the rookie battle-roared as they charged head on. The I-Rex's face turned red, a sign of adrenaline rushing in its blood. Tusks met flesh, blood sheds, and roars thundered.

" _We were too sure of our superiority for that. Too certain of our strength. We assumed this world was put here to suit our needs. We expected it to yield to us naturally, and without resistance._ "

The Indominus Rex roared angrily at its assailants, who charged at it once again. Raptors dodged its swinging tail, as if swimming through air, thanks to their training and flexibility that makes Shinobi/Kunoichi utterly jealous and green with envy. The Alangasaurus saw its chance at the enemy's distraction...

" _We should have known..._ "

... and pierced the tusks into the white devil's unprotected side, causing it to roar in surprise and pain at this unexpected attack.

" _... some rules could never be changed._ "

The hot-blooded rookie roared at his comrades not aggressively, but asking a question similar to 'How was that?' with a tone of arrogant triumph.

" _They apply to every living thing at one time and another at our lives._ "

His comrades roared not aggressively, but warningly.

" _The prize is there, within your grasp at last._ "

The Alangasaurus grunted in confusion...

" _But take your eye off the target..._ "

... before turning its head at the supposed defeatedly threat.

" _... even for a second,..._ "

Jaws met flesh, blood was spilt, and a throat was torn open.

" _... you pay the price. The hard way._ "

The dying-in-agony rookie realized its mistake too late as it collapsed and slid against the rocky bridge. Its nostrils and mouth gushed crimson liquid, not helping the poor creature from its dizziness caused by mass blood-loss. The last thing it felt was its weight falling, a wet surface slamming against him, and water flooded its body.

It felt pressure in its throat, probably its own blood and the water strangling it to death, choking and drowning it so much that its eyes would have watered if it was out of the body of liquid. Then it began to taste very, very sour in its mouth. Then it felt like someone lighted a match in its chest, and that fire grew, filling its lungs, its throat (serious, what did its throat do to deserve this abuse, the rookie thought), and all the way behind its eyes. And finally, that fire turned into ice, like pins and needles of ice are sticking into its fingers, its toes, and its arms. It began to see stars, the beautiful spots of light in the night, then darkness.

And the last thing it felt... **_was cold_**.

The raptor duo stood on the rock bridge, looking over the water stained with red.

The remaining warriors saw this as well, their thunderous roars as prays to the dead. The Indominus Rex roared at the remaining assailants, mixture of blood and drool dripping from its agape mouth. When it stopped, whiteness returned to its face. The Spinoraptor leered over the dead Carnoraptor, bitter regret and sorrow in its eyes for not able to save its dead comrade, for this is a world of beauty and death. The creature backed away, screeching and roaring, as the Indominus Rex returns, picking up the dead animal in its jaws and walked away, uncaring.

The Spinoraptor looked on, shaking in teary-eyed rage and hatred as it watched on, but did not attempted to attack unless it had a death wish. The Pachyvenator saw its emotions, and gave it a look of sympathetic pity. Glancing at its leader, the Pachyvenator saw its leader's own rage for being humiliated by a savage and knew that revenge was needed for satisfaction.

Meanwhile, eggs hatched, revealing I-Rex and Godzillasaurus (Godzilla Neo appearance) hatchlings, with the mother, a female Godzillasaurus, watching on at this beautiful spectacle.

" _Is it too late to states the obvious? Never underestimate the enemy. Never make assumptions about new situations... based on all beliefs. Understand that we all do the same things for the same reasons, even our foes."_

The mother looked up to the father, a dead Carnoraptor in its jaws, heading towards her and their hatched offspring. The I-Rex father looked down at his flesh and blood proudly, and carefully put their breakfast in front of them. The hatchlings eagerly latched onto the food, and the father would have chuckled deeply if it had different vocal cords.

" _We fight to stay alive, to feed our children, to protect the safety of our nests. Our desire for these simple things can make monsters of us all... or heroes._ "

The smallest hatchling of them all, the youngest, and a mix-breed, lifted its head up, and eyes of father and son met. The former did not know why, but something in its chest stirred up, as if telling him this particular hatchling will be more important than the rest, but he did not know why. He just doesn't know it yet.

But he does know 1 thing: It has his eyes, the color of the sun whenever it sets.

A roar interrupted and ruined this heartwarming, tear-dropping moment, attracting the attention of an angry father and a confused child. It was the Ultimasaurus from before, with its comrades and an army behind it, ranging from Mutant-Saurs (Dino Squad) and any hybrid-looking creature creature (Jurassic World: The Game, Juassic Park: Chaos Effect, SyFy, and any other prehistoric hybrid from Deviantart). The parents stood protectively and roared at the army in defiance, the army roaring back.

A battle would have started, if it hadn't been **_that day_** as everyone looked to their skies, shocked, confused, and panicked.

" _Could we have stopped and turned around to face the dark and certain death again? Not after we'd seen that first dawn. So we brought down an end of an age... with a great thunder and roaring. The journey that was begun had reached an unexpected end._ "

Though, in the clouds, it was visible to naked eye, changing the lives of all forever. Its appearance alone was perplexing and misunderstanding, nearly as flat and round as an armor plating, but more massive than a mountain. Some of it was light blue, emitting lightning of the same color. It makes a strange sound just by floating there, irritating the ears of some. Fliers flocked away in shock and some panic, swimmers hovered out of the ocean to watch this odd event, and land-dwellers stood there like a deer in front of headlights.

Some saw this as a storm, some saw this as an act or sign of Goddess Gaia, but the rest saw it as neither.

" _This day felt like ours after night. From galleries in the sky, we overlooked unfamiliar sunlit continents, teeming oceans, steaming photosynthesizing rivers deltas. When we sounded the arrival horn, it must have seemed as if the sky tore open... and rained cathedral bells._ "

Those who thought of the last option were right, for when a hatch opened at the bottom, _**they came**_.

" _Trailing flags of rainbow vapor, on streamers of cloud, we sank through buoyant atmosphere with blue on all sides, blue above us, blue all around. With our own immense shadow rising to greet us on a monumental alluvial plan, the engines grinding, gave the last of themselves for the people they'd served so long and so tirelessly. A horizon encircled us. We'd only ever heard of horizons in stories. The gathering of data was underway._ "

Some fought, but many panicked. The invaders from the heavens looked like insects in nature, but whatever they're made of are making it tuff for them to pierce, rip, and tear. All these invaders did was poke or blind them with a strange, blue light. The parents check to see if the hatchlings are okay, and they're find, much to their relief. The father was silent at this strange, worldwide dilemma that came unexpectedly, before...

" _Remote senses were deployed. Sniff the air, sample the water, study the flora and fauna with whirring, shuttered eyes. We now believe 1 particular alpha predator male may have regarded this as provocation. Perhaps,..._ "

... he chose that this was enough.

" _... it began with him._ "

He roared at the force above, then roared at the insect-like invaders.

" _With 'One Eye'._ "

The sunset-eyed hatchling roared for its father again, making him glance at it. Again, the same feeling swelled up and stirred in its chest, and he understood part of it. The feeling from before was his instincts telling him that something would happen - and it did happened - and, somewhere inside him, his fatherly protectiveness had awakened.

" _A drone may have been damaged, resulting in what happened next._ "

Roaring at the invaders even more louder, bolder, and thunderer, he embraced this feeling to the very heart. He jumped high, and caught one in its jaws, resulting in an explosion, but this did not fazed nor stopped him as determination fueled his being. He roared, but stopped when a panicked trio of an Amargospinus (Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect), a Tanaconda (Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect), and a Labyrinthosaurus (Jurassic World: The Game) collided right at him, pushing him down a cliff with a large river below. In mid-fall, he manage to catch another invader in his jaws before falling in the body of water. Over long hours, many would thought he would have died with a sense of hopelessness, but they thought wrong.

The Indominus Rex launched its head out of the river, invader in jaws, as he twisted and turned like a crocodile/alligator doing a death-roll. A moment later, a leg was separated from the body as the invader fell down to a waterfall. The father, desperate and determined to reunite with his family, swam to land. During his journey, a bunch of Dimetrodons roared at him in defiance. Despite fatigue, the I-Rex was about to take care of the nuisances and annoyances when he spotted something that caused him to freeze in his tracks: Dimetrodon hatchlings behind their parents, jittering and laying against each other for warmth, protection, or both.

The Dimetrodons became baffled and confused when the I-Rex passed by them, no longer giving them even a single glance. They looked at each other and wondered why the savage did not attack them, considering the size difference between both species. Little did they know that the sight of their offspring refueled the father with newfound adrenaline with a single thought in his mind.

He must get back to his family.

Meanwhile, the invaders returned the source of their existence in the sky, making the creatures look up in wonder, confusion, and shuddering fright.

" _We presupposed their lack of awareness... and obvious questions occur now which, oddly, seemed irrelevant then. What must they have thought? What must they have felt... when **they** saw **us**?_ "

In the mothership, blue, slightly robotic, insect-like aliens roamed about.

" _Were we like gods come to walk among them? Or something temporary, like weather? Were we an infestation of parasites? Were we a delivery of food? Or sport?"_

At the surface, the trio of warriors and raptor duo investigated what seems to be an alien expedition studying their world, beams of blue light shining to repel the shadows.

" _There were so many questions we never thought to ask._ "

One of the members of the expedition team picked up a thorned, feral-looking rose and analyzed it with his scans.

" _We were too busy applying our old labels to all these new things._ "

The rose began to be covered in ice and placed in a hatch to be later studied in the lab.

" _So I asked how it began? It's hard to answer without taking into account the history and character of our people._ "

Meanwhile, a mouselike creature looked up in curiosity of the strange lights. It was unaware of the danger in the form of a snakelike creature with its neck elongated and curling up the tree trunk. It had a cobra-like head with a cobra hood to boot. The beast had forest-and-jungle-green scales with series of blood-red stripes running along its neck with a yellow-orange beige underneath. It silently slithered towards its intended prey, when a red laser beam struck its neck, killing it instantly with a hiss of agony and inflated its cobra-like hood, revealing its fiery-like pattern.

The killer in question was one of the aliens, none other than Commander Kit himself.

" _For me, something began when I handed the mammal to scientist Shel._ "

Kit picked the mouse gently in his tentacle-like appendage and scanned it, before handling it to Shell.

" _I can't say why I did it. She was the nearest science worker._ "

The moment they touched tentacles, a small bolt of electricity sparkled.

" _An impulse... seized me. And something else..._ "

As Shel inspects the small creature gently, Kit just... stared... not at the mammal, but at Shel.

" _Something else passed between us. Potential futures seemed to suggest themselves, in which we were somehow together. I tried to put it into words... and fail._ "

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of growling, and turned to the source just to see the Ultimasaurus some feet away from Chairman Roke, who flashed light at its face. Seeing that it was noticed, the creature made a small roar at them for a reaction or a way of communication, trying to see if they're friend or foe. It most certainly got a reaction, and not the friendly kind.

" _Others would likely say it began when Chairman Roke showed the natives what to expect from us._ "

A pair of beams made of heat blasted into the open mouth of the Ultimasaurus, who now saw them as a threat and charged at them slowly, despite the burning agony in its melting brain.

" _Even after Roke vaporized its brain, then giant reptile continued to move, too proud to accept its own death. A few more steps, and it might have crushed him right there... at the very start of it all._ "

The Ultimasaurus lost its strength, as well its life, to continue forth, its last breath the only thing that reached the attacker.

" _The regal lizard surrendered to gravity first. Then oblivion. My first thought? One down-'_ "

The Ultimasaurus' comrades, as well a couple of by-standing creatures, stared at this scene at utter shock and horror.

" _-100,000,000 to go. Understand, after centuries in space, only the most devout among us still anticipated a happy end to The Migration._ "

Tiny alien bugs akin to carnivorous flies began feasting on the dead Ultimasaurus, adding disgust to the creatures' feelings for the invaders.

" _The rest agreed with various prophets of doom who reminded us how we'd feel as our life support shut down - drifting, choking, freezing in eternal darkness. Most of us hoped only to die naturally before the air ran out or the processed algae tanks dried up, or before another engine failed, or the ark collided with a space rock._ "

A Permian Terror Bird, which looked to be an Ice Age Terror Bird mixed with some raptor, charged in and roared aggressively at the baby invaders, demanding to go away. In their culture, the decorative, bony, head-armor is supposed to be off the dead leader and to be put on by a new one. Apparently, the invaders don't get it as one of the 'infants' fired a pale yellow lightning bolt at the startled and panicked creature. Instead of killing it naturally, the lightning, which later turned blue, acted like rope to tie it up to the ground, preventing it from escaping and harming it at the same time.

" _A diet ricked in anti-anxiety medication helped us to disregard our fears. Dominion training did the rest. Because the chances of finding a safe, warm harbor in the eternal black vacuum were minimal, we knew that - yet we trained, every day of our lives, as if our lives depended on it. We trained to wage war on the inhabitants of other planets._ "

The adult invaders began blasting at the natives, who screeched and/or roared in panic and fear to spread the word. Most made it, some didn't. Meanwhile, the Spinoraptor ran up to its dead leader and grabbed the Permian Helmet-Crown in its claws and jaws. Its eyes and the Permian Terror Bird's own met.

" _Our survival depended on our readiness for battle. We kept our weapons polished and ready for use. Our first inclination was to shoot. In the playback, you can see how the little reptile's display looked almost like self-sacrifice. Something we overlooked... because we knew it was impossible._ "

The Spinoraptor's face became downcast and sorrowful. It _wanted_ to help the Permian Terror Bird, but life gave it no choice. It doesn't - _never_ \- wanted to repeat its mistakes, but this world - _no_ \- the invaders made this hard for it - for everyone in the world.

 **"... I'm sorry..."**

Turning around, the Spinoraptor ran from the hellish scene, leaving the Permian Terror Bird to its fate, who looked on in saddened understanding and bowed its head down to accept said fate. Ours later, we find outselves in an alien, eldritch lab of horror. A heart beats, and the heart's owner was none other than the the small mammal from before being probed in a water-filled tubed, wiggling in discomfort in its current state.

" _These were creatures lacking all but the most basic intelligence. Born and raised in nature's slum regions, nurtured on the lower slopes of evolution. Unthinking, unfeeling engines of flesh and hide, driven by instinct, driven by hunger. They were specimens... obstacles in our path... nothing more. That much, at least, was clear._ "

Meanwhile, the Spinoraptor gazes at the Mothership, a metal beast worse than the Indominus Rex, for while the white beast took a small life, these invaders took more than that.

" _Our epic pilgrimage through cold, dead space from a world gone rotten; our unique, mythic destiny - these things gave us the right to stay alive... whatever it took, whatever that meant. Our whole culture agreed on that. All, except Shel._ "

"Science team, report to Central Laboratory. Proceed with Specimen Scan."

" _Bloody-minded scientist Shel."_

The Permian Terror Bird from before, cuffed up on an operation table, screeches threateningly at the invader, telling them that they may have break its will and freedom, but they will not break its mind. It was obvious to the fact that is was being scanned, for it did not know nor understand the definition of "scan". The scanners scanned its body parts and biology.

"Everyone needs to _see_ this. No longer _capable_ of natural reproduction, we _grow_ our children in jars. With each new generation more sickly, more feral than the last. But what if we could _fortify_ our _DNA_ with a more vigorous, _alien_ strand? Today, we're going to find out if that's _possible_."

The light turns red.

"Bio-Negative."

"I see it. What did we _expect_?"

The Permian Terror Bird did not have the chance to react when a duo of smooth, alien blades lunged at it with a haunting _*shing*_ sound and a bone-chilling noise of teared flesh.

Meanwhile, the mammal from before gets scanned as it stared up at the strange, purple light in innocent curiosity, unbeknownst to its unforeseen future.

The light turns green.

" _Here_! O' Great Celestial Engineer, the light!"

At hearing scientist Shel's exclaim, the other scientists in the room quickly gather around at her location. They all stared in mouth-gaping - _if_ they had mouths - amazement and astonish as their bug-like eyes reflect this beautiful, savoring color. A color that started it all.

"The light... is _green_. This... changes _everything_."

It didn't take long for a council meeting to be arranged.

"So, the _mammal_ specimen tested Bio-Positive? We and this world are compatible as The Holy Manual promised. Praised The Engineer for her guidance."

"Let's not forget the hard work of the Navigator Caste, Administer Gole."

"You've _done_ your job, Fenn. Leave the blood and guts to my _soldiers_. The real challenge is only beginning. It's _our_ job to make sure our seed can _take root_ and thrive. Scout Commander Kit?"

"The green Bio-Positive indicator tells us the small mammal species in general _are_ viable _gene-carriers_ , but we have a _problem_. The small mammals won't _survive_ long enough to _incubate_ our young in any numbers - not while _giant, flesh-eating monsters_ are dominating the ecology."

"So. We've _agreed_. Dominion... dominion is go."

" _My intention was never to challenge Roke's authority._ "

The scene changes to a holographic brain, to which Kit loomed over before turning to Shel with a 'frown'.

"... You wanted me to see _this_? These are _monsters_ , scientist Shel... primitive animals. I see a _brain_ the size of a whisker-tip."

Shel explains while typing on the holographic screen.

"And yet, they have _tools_ and decorative _tattoos_ , ritual scarification, _armor_. _Clear_ suggestions of rank, hierarchy, _social networks_. So I found deeper, more complex _brain structures_. There's way _more_ to the native population than meets the eyes. Potentially, they're capable of communication, planning. Maybe even fighting _wars_."

"I don't expect them to do anything but _die_. If you come across anything else that might help us wipe them out, we'd be grateful."

"Wipe them out? These creatures have ruled this world for about 542 million years. At _least_ observing them can teach us things about how to live here that we might _never learn_ on our own. Dominion... is a _rapid genocide doctrine_. Before it _starts_ , before we plunge headlong into a conflict we have _no precedent_ for. Give me some time to prove these creatures are _intelligent_."

"There's a _reason_ for dominion. Our numbers our _limited_. Survival depends on striking quickly and decisively, with no regrets."

"The world we left behind choked on its _own waste_ because our ancestors thought they could exist _apart_ from other forms of life. What's the point? I thought you were _different_ from Roke." turning around, Shel left, but not without concluding, "Exterminating an _unknown species_? _Wreaking_ a planetary ecology! Expect _consequences_ , Commander."

"Scientist Shel, please... don't complicate my simple life with this... Shel..."

" _It would be in error if I did not say that all my actions from that moment on were premeditated, to regain Shel's favor._ "

Back at the planet, a familiar foot stomped.

" _What I did next, I did it for her._ "

The Indominus Rex roared for his mate - _his family_ \- since he had returned home, but nothing answered his begging, pleading call.

" _That was something else the monster and I had in common perhaps._ "

He turned his head and spotted Great-Dane-sized ants spew out a sickly yellow, acidic substance at a dead invader, the I-Rex's first victim. Deciding to ignore that, the father walked up to the nest to see birds with blood covering their beaks flying away at the sight of him. Just when he was about to prepare himself for the worse, he sees a sight that will haunt him for life.

" _Except that monsters know nothing of the finer emotions._ "

His dead mate with 2 hatchlings laid dead and partially decomposed at his feet, the rain that fell from the sky staining what was left of the nest, his home.

" _They have no word for loyalty... or loss._ "

A raindrop landed above his eye, acting akin to a tear that expresses his forever-shattered heart.

" _No name for love._ "

A small figure walked behind the traumatized and now mentally scarred father before it slipped on the rain's water, causing a splash and making a screech of slight pain and surprise. The I-Rex moved his currently emotionless eyes to the figure, and the mere sight of it is what brought those eyes back to bright life. It was his sunset-eyed hatchling, his _only_ remaining bloodline.

Lowering his head, he comforted his terrified and also mentally scarred child and thought...

 _Why?_

Why did this have to happen? It _shouldn't_ have happened, yet it did. They should have fought back, yet, why did they failed? Even a 'savage' such as himself would be strong and powerful, considering he had just killed 2 of the invaders. Then again, he only saw that one dead invader he killed while the other was bled and drowned to death, so why wasn't there any more?

Unless...

His eyes hardened.

 ** _"... Of course..."_**

" _But they developed and specialized over hundreds of millions of solar cycles._ "

He thought back in his younger days when he saw incidents between reptiles, mammals, amphibians, fish, insects, and birds, fighting all because of differences. Tensions between different species, untrusting to one another. He saw it all, but paid no mind to it, until today - or tonight in this case - he realized why they had lost.

 ** _"... We were weak..."_**

" _And Shel was right._ "

 _ **"... And now... it's time to become... STRONG!"**_

 **"** ** _SKKGGGHHHHRRREEEEEOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGKKKKKKK!_** **"**

" _They were much smarter than we thought._ "

The other creatures down below look up at the savage in shock, utter disbelief, and incredulous at what he's doing, roaring above at the invaders as a certain declaration, but, one by one, they began to understand something. Unification and training breeds strength, division and separation breeds weakness. They began to understand that their racism differences are the cause of their loss, and _this_ was the punishment for their sins, their mistakes.

" _We were a population of 25,000... and they were countless._ "

Now, it's time to right their wrongs.

" _"Expect consequences," she said._ "

It's time they rise.

" _We had woken Nature's Wrath._ "

It's time they grow.

 **" _SSKKKGGGGGGHHHHHHHHRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_!"**

It's time they fight.

" _There was no need to translate._ "

It's time they cleanse their sins away... _by fighting **them**_.

" _The meaning of the awful roar... that hollowed out the night... was easily understood... in_ any _language._ "

It's time...

" _It was a declaration..._ "

... for...

" _... of..._ "

 ** _"WAR."_**

 **" _SSSKKKKGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK~~~~~~~~~~!_ "**

Nature's True Wrath has arisen... ending The Forgotten Era... only for a new one to rise.

* * *

 **Pretty dramatic at the end, I know, but you can't deny that it's was awesome. I don't know whether or not I'm gonna make a new chapter or just complete it just for the heck of it, but please fav, follow, review, and not hate.**

 **A New Challenger, out!**


End file.
